1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical compensation film and a liquid-crystal display device, and in particular, to an optical compensation film useful for optical compensation of TN-mode liquid-crystal display devices, and to a TN-mode liquid-crystal display device comprising it.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, various optical compensation films having, on a transparent support, an optically-anisotropic layer formed of a liquid-crystal composition have been proposed for optical compensation films of TN-mode liquid-crystal display devices. The optical compensation film having such a constitution is generally so designed that the optically-anisotropic layer thereof formed of a liquid-crystal composition has retardation necessary for optical compensation of a TN-mode liquid-crystal cell so as to be able to compensate a TN-mode liquid-crystal cell to thereby widen a viewing angle. And optical compensation sheets are known, in which the optical properties of the transparent support of a polymer film or the like to support the optically-anisotropic layer formed of a liquid-crystal composition are adjusted to the predetermined range (for example, as described in JPA Nos. 2002-169023 and 2003-21718).
However, in the embodiments where the conventional optical compensation film having the above described constitution is actually used in a TN-mode liquid-crystal display device, and when the device is watched in oblique horizontal directions in the white state, then the panel that should be white may often look yellowish. In particular, in many cases, the display panel of TVs and TV function-having PCs may be watched by plural viewers in various directions; and the viewing angle characteristics satisfactory for conventional PC display monitors are not satisfactory for TVs (or display monitors of TV function-having PCs).